Stealth
by josicuervo
Summary: Chlex explanation of season 5 episode 2.


Chloe waited for him, sad eyes lit with fury as she tapped her foot impatiently. She radiated pent up energy, an impenetrable green aura of apprehension and abhorrence reeking of insolent misery. She paced back and forth, curses falling unheeded from lips quivering in fear, her dismal stance a panorama of lies and contradiction.

She looked up sharply as the door opened, green eyes annihilating him on sight. Lex sighed resignedly, schooling his features to that of nonchalance and cool indifference. His gut clenched painfully as he watched her watching him, her wildly wounded gaze creating an inappropriate heat to roll over him.

"Where the fuck have you been. Lex?" Chloe asked softly, her voice strained and pained.

"I've been working, Chloe," Lex replied, "Why, did you need something?"

Chloe's eyes widened in fury a low growl emanating from her as she stalked towards him, her primal movement pinning him where he stood. He inhaled sharply as she lifted her face to his, her eyes sparking with built-up emotion as she snapped at him, "Don't lie to me, Lex. You can lie to everyone else, but not to me."

Lex's jaw tightened at her words, his hands fisting tensely as realization washed over him. She knew. He'd hoped she wouldn't find out, hoped this confrontation would be avoided, but the set of her shoulders and the look in her eye told him she wasn't going to let this one go. He scowled at her, his eyes hard on hers, "And which lie are you referring to this time, Chloe?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him incredulously, "Obtuse doesn't suit you, Lex, so quit playing dumb and tell me where you were."

"If you already know the answer then this interrogation is absolutely redundant."

"Redundant!? Lex, why can't you just be honest with me? Why do you insist on playing these stupid little games when you know it's next to impossible hide anything from me?" Chloe looked at him expectantly for a few moments, groaning in frustration as he remained silent. "Lex, I'm not some little girl you can play games with. I see the hard truth of the man beneath the façade and, though I do realize how you enjoy toying incompetence, I do not appreciate you feigning concern for someone not clever enough to sense the irony."

Lex snorted humorlessly, quirking an eyebrow at her mockingly. "Better get control of yourself, Chloe, bitter resentment does not become you."

"Fuck you, Lex. I'm sick of your hypocritical bullshit. You want to have your cake and eat it too; well not anymore, not with me." Chloe spat out then quickly turned, moving quickly across the room towards the door.

Lex smirked fondly, stalking after her and forcing the door shut as she tried to open it. He pushed his body against hers, effectively pinning her against the polished wood with his solid heat. She struggled briefly, trying to push him off of her as to escape the intoxicating rapture of his breath in her ear, his obvious bulge pressing against her hip.

"Chloe, you know you don't mean it, so why the theatrics this late in the game?" he taunted her with his words, baiting her to respond, fire unto fire.

"Let me go, Luthor..." Chloe said the words not quite as forcefully as she intended as her body betrayed her inner turmoil. She pulled away from him just as she leaned into him, her head unconsciously turning to allow him access to the smooth expanse of her neck. She groaned softly, whimpering as he breathed a line from her ear to the crook of her neck. "Please, let me go…"

Lex groaned loudly, his discontent palpable as he pushed back from her, his gaze intent on her face. He watched her compose herself, her ragged breathing evening out as she stepped away from the door. Green faced blue, her eyes swimming before him, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"And what should I do, Lex? Play second fiddle to schemes and manipulation for the rest of my life? Do you really expect me to give my heart and soul to someone incapable of giving me more than a glimmer of a dream?"

Lex glared at her, anger twisting his features. "And do you expect me to completely disregard years of betrayal and affliction for someone incapable of putting me before her friend, especially when said friend has continually put his own agenda above the feelings and safety of those he ostensibly cares about?" he whirled away from her, walking across the room to the bar and pouring himself a scotch.

Chloe glared at him, her body tense with anger as she watched him. "For Christ's sake, Lex, you can't expect me to share everything with you while getting nothing in return! All you seem capable of is _seek and destroy_ and you expect me to sit on the sidelines and accept your word as gospel! Well, I can't live like that…I won't!"

Lex gaped at her, astonishment evident on his face. He shook his head disbelievingly, keeping his eyes on her face as he walked towards her, stopping in front her. "Do you really believe that, Chloe…that all I'm capable of is destruction?" he didn't wait for her to answer, just turned from her and walked slowly towards the chair on the far side of the room.

Chloe cursed herself. She saw the flicker of hurt on his face before he'd effectively closed off his emotions, the distinct mask of control firmly in place as he walked away from her. She wanted to scream in frustration, wanted to smash every inanimate object in her path as she stomped over to where Lex had settled himself into an over-sized leather chair.

He looked cold and hard as Chloe approached him, unblinking and unmovable. She stood in front of him for a few moments, mentally going over her options. He stared right through her, watching her yet not seeing the gentle understanding that washed over her in his confounded state. A small smile formed on her lips as she settled on a defense, a defense she'd used often, a defense that worked well.

Chloe took a step forward, positioning herself so she was directly in front of Lex, standing between his bent legs. Without hesitation she pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing her black bra to his gaze. He blinked at her, his features bland, his glass of scotch still in his hand on the air of the chair.

Chloe frowned in annoyance at his unresponsiveness, reaching forward and twisting the glass from his grasp and heaving it towards the wall. Lex winced slightly at the sound of smashing crystal, raising an eyebrow incredulously, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face. She smirked back, licking her lips as she unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, tossing it on Lex's lap.

Lex picked up the scraps of black silk, nonchalantly tossing the undergarment to the side as he drank in the sight of her naked breasts. He was trying to remain angry, but the resentment he felt from her careless words was quickly dissipating as she stripped for him. He knew what she was trying to do, her failsafe way to express what she could not say.

Chloe unfastened her pants, kicking her shoes off and leaving jeans and underwear in a heap on the floor. Completely nude, she leaned forward, resting her hands on Lex's shoulders for support, brushing her lips against his teasingly, pulling away as he tried to reciprocate. She kissed her way along his jaw and down his neck, sinking her teeth into the muscle where his neck met his shoulder.

Chloe pulled back, sinking to her knees between his splayed legs and pulled his shirt out of his pants, stroking her hands over the muscles of his stomach. She leaned forward again, this time biting onto his belt and pulling it free, undoing it with a quick tug of her head. Lex gasped, his abdominal muscles clenching under her as she her teeth latched onto the corner of his pants, undoing the button with one small, twisting pull.

Chloe smiled as she pressed her face against his bulge, searching for the tab to his zipper, moaning against him as she pulled the zipper down and his cock sprang free. She grasped his hard flesh in her hands, stroking it several times before bending closer and licking a line from base to tip with the flat of her tongue. She swirled her tongue around the tip several times, fluttering quickly as Lex panted beneath her.

Chloe swooped down, taking his length into the wet heat of her mouth and sucking gently as she stroked her tongue along the underside of his cock. She pulled away from him, licking down the side of his hard shaft then fondled his balls with her tongue before once again swallowing his cock into the depths of her mouth. She bobbed her head, quickly picking up momentum as he threaded his fingers through her hair, silently urging her on.

Lex moaned, his hands tightening in her hair as she worked him over, her mouth hot and wet on his pulsing dick. He thrust up into her mouth, grunting as she took him in, her hands wrapped around the base of his erection buffering his frantic drive. He groaned, cursing under his breath as she took a hand off his cock and cupped his balls, gently massaging them, steadily increasing the pressure of her mouth on his throbbing flesh until his thrusts became erratic, his moaning frenzied.

Then she stopped. She removed her hands from his body, pulling her mouth from his cock, her lips pouty and red as she looked up at him. She climbed up his body, rubbing her naked breasts against him as she leaned into him, kissing him gently then turning around and showing him her bare ass.

Lex moved as if he was going to reach for her, catching himself quickly and remained where he sat, tense and breathing heavily. Chloe stroked her hands along her waist, rubbing over her hips and around to squeeze the cheeks of her ass, pulling them apart slightly and providing Lex with a clear view of her wet slit. She was obviously sopping for him and his nose twitched as the potent scent of her arousal taunted him, his cock pulsing for attention.

Chloe bent over at the waist, opening her legs and rubbing her fingers over her slick flesh. She closed her eyes then pushed two fingers into her core, using the other hand to rub her clit, moaning loudly in pleasure at the delicious stimulation. She could feel Lex's eyes branding her, heat pulsed in her center and she opened her eyes, turning her head to stare at him as she pleasured herself.

Lex swallowed repeatedly, his breath coming in pants as he watched Chloe touch herself. She was writhing beneath her ministrations, her hips rocking into her hands, her sounds of satisfaction increasing in volume with each thrust into her body. She opened her eyes, pinning him with her lustful gaze, thrusting her fingers into her body. He saw it more than heard it, a hushed word whispered on a moan. "Lex…"

He growled deep in his chest, surging forward and grabbing her by her hips. She grunted as he pulled her back against him, sitting her on his lap with her back to his chest. He spread her legs, hooking one over each of his knees and opening her to his touch. He stroked his fingers over her clit, flicking the slick bundle of nerves as she moaned, throwing her head back on his shoulder and thrusting into his hand.

Chloe sat up, forcing Lex's hand out of the way as she adjusted her body over his, grasping his cock in her hand and guiding him to her entrance. She lowered herself slowly, taking his length into her body inch by inch as her inner muscles pulsed around his hard flesh. He thrust up into her, holding her firmly by her hips and rocking her against him as he moved within her.

Chloe moaned, rolling her hips into his thrusts as they worked together to keep the precarious position pleasurable for both of them. She bit her lip, whimpering as he thrust deeper into her core, his hands moving up to cup her breasts, his fingers twirling and pinching her sensitive nipples. She picked up her pace, rocking against him frantically as her orgasm built, the familiar pressure burning in her core.

Lex massaged her breasts, reclining in the chair until he could thrust up into her more forcefully. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her down on him as he thrust up inside her, watching as his pistoning cock repeatedly disappeared in her quivering cunt. He grunted at the visual, quickly closing his eyes as he felt his balls tighten and he jerked against her, his measured thrusting become choppy and frantic.

Chloe moaned as he thrust into her, taking what he gave her and responding hotly. She squeezed her breasts in her hands, stroking her fingers over her nipples, the pull accentuating the pressure building rapidly in her core. She heard Lex curse behind her as his control unraveled, his hips pounding against her in lust, "Fuck. Chloe."

Chloe stroked a hand down her body to the slickness between her legs, rubbing her clit firmly as Lex continued to lose himself in her body. She moaned loudly, her fingers moving over her clit frantically as her orgasm washed over her and she convulsed on top of him, screaming her release as he pumped into her.

Lex shouted as her cunt clamped down on his cock and her inner muscles quivered around him. He thrust against the pressure, forcing his hardness into her core as he came, spurting his hot seed into her quaking depths as she writhed above him. He thrust into her a few more times before releasing her, falling back into the chair in exhaustion, Chloe sprawled over him languorously.

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him as his cock softened inside of her, nuzzling her neck as a comfortable silence settled around them. Lex sighed deeply.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he asked.

Chloe was silent for a few moments before speaking, her voice came out soft and satisfied. "Next time you decide to go snooping in Lana's apartment, try not to get caught. We both know she's not smart enough to realize you're after something other than a piece of her overrated perfection, so I'd rather not have her gag me with tales of your mooning over her."

Lex chuckled softly. "Okay, Chloe. Next time I decide to search Lana's apartment, I'll recruit you to keep her busy whilst I seek."

Chloe groaned at the thought. "Forget it, Lex, there's no way I'm going to torture myself with her tiresome nonsense just to keep you in her panty drawer. Just don't start, stealing them, or anything. Ew."

Lex snickered at her comment, amusement evident in his voice as he spoke. "I don't know, Chloe, her elegant Parisian panties sure are difficult to resist…"

"Psh…" Chloe scoffed. "If you ever get close enough to her Parisian panties to know how irresistible they are, I will hurt you…"

Lex pulled her closer to him as he responded. "You could never hurt me, Chloe…unless you decided to leave me…"

Chloe snuggled into him, turning her face to nuzzle his cheek lovingly. "Then I guess you will remain unscathed because that'll never happen…I'll never leave you."

_Part 2 Stealthy Satiric_

Lex chuckled to himself as he unlocked the door to Lana's apartment, quickly entering and shutting the door behind him. He didn't know how it was possible the twit of a girl had yet to figure out the lock to her apartment was the same as the lock to the Talon, but he was pleased she kept access to her apartment as convenient as possible.

The last time he was here Lana had walked in on him prior to finishing his investigation and he'd barely had time to put her things back before she'd swaggered in reeking of farm sex. Lex grimaced as he remembered her looking rumpled and smelling of man juice, the memory still turning his stomach.

He shook his head in disgust, wondering what it was about the girl that made his stomach turn. She was attractive enough when she wasn't whining and he figured she was probably quite pleasant to look at with a cock in her mouth. Most of the time she had a look of perpetual confusion on her face and other times she looked as if she'd just sucked a lemon.

Lex sighed heavily as he made his way into her kitchen, going directly to a lower drawer and retrieving the notebook he'd been reading when he'd been rudely interrupted last time he'd been there. He grinned evilly as he read the girly handwriting on the cover.

_Lana's Diary_.

He shook his head again, disturbed by the childishness of the now eighteen year old. He didn't understand why someone with such a rotten romantic history would bother keeping a diary, but he was happy to laugh it up whilst reading her daily recount of poetic injustice and the destruction of her own private Camelot. Of course, now that she was finally with her heroic farm boy everything was roses and rainbows and some of her more explicit entries all but made him gag.

Lex flipped to the middle of the book, locating the point where he'd left off and slowly making his way into her bedroom as he skimmed the entry for important information. He was looking for her recount of the spaceship he'd told her didn't exist, but so far he'd come up with nothing. He was relieved, yet at the same time appalled, that she'd just take his word for it and accept that she's imagined the entire thing in a moment of hysterical stress.

Shaking his head, Lex set the book on top of Lana's bureau so he could easily rifle through the drawers one-by-one. He opened the bottom first, frowning slightly as he moved a sweatshirt to the side only to find a row of alphabetically stacked DVDs. He tilted his head, his eyes widening as he read the titles out loud.

"Backdoor Beauties…" he murmured, awed humor evident in his voice. "Holy shit."

He reached down and pulled the DVD from the drawer, straightening up to peer at the cover in rapt interest. He snickered loudly at the images, shaking his head in amazement at finding a stash of porn in the pink princess's bedroom. _Former pink princess_, he mentally corrected himself, _now she's the elegant Parisian witchy descendent of blah, blah, blah_.

"I'm almost certain her pretty Parisian panties are in the top drawer…"

Lex started as the familiar voice cut through the still room, his concentration on the dirty movie making him oblivious of his surroundings. "Fuck, Chloe!" Lex exclaimed, quickly recovering and continuing smoothly, "Chloe…I wasn't expecting you…"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him mockingly. "You don't say?" She snorted as she waked towards him, stopping in front of him and taking the DVD from his grasp. "And what do we have here?" she asked.

Lex smirked at her. "You tell me. She's your friend, I'm just the man stalking her, remember?"

"Psh. Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I keep forgetting the shit we must go through to keep her oblivious of your nighttime recreational activities." Chloe said as she peered at the video in her hand.

"Backdoor Beauties…" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she turned the tape over and took in the images on the back cover. "Holy shit!"

Chloe cackled loudly. She laughed so hard she had to clutch Lex's arm for support as she doubled over. She howled continuously, finally releasing his arm and bending over the drawer to check out the rest of Lana's porn collection.

"Heheh…Hollywood Tramps…bi-sexual bitches who getting' fucked..." Chloe giggled uncontrollably as she continued. "Casanova. His charm was irresistible, his lust was insatiable, his conquests legendary…" She squinted at Lex in amusement. "HA! Sounds like a tabloid article written about you!"

Lex rolled his eyes at her, snickering inwardly as he replied. "Cut it out, Chloe, we really don't have time for this…"

Chloe ignored him, once more bending down to peruse the extensive collection of porn. "Gallery of Sin, you've got to love each s_trok_e…I Dream of Jenna, the _magi_c is about to begin…One Night in Paris…" Chloe howled some more. "Where the fuck do they come up with this shit?!" She peered at him expectantly, tears of laughter swimming in her eyes.

"I haven't the faintest idea where they come up with titles to pornographic movies, nor do I really care…" He frowned at her as she walked away from him DVD in hand. "Where are you going?" He closed the distance between them when Chloe stopped in front of the entertainment center, opening the DVD case and popping the DVD out. "Chloe…stop..."

Chloe pushed him away as she pressed power and waited for the DVD player to open. "Oh come on, Lex. You probably have a copy of each of these in your bedroom, so quit being such a prude, not all of us are connoisseurs of porn, such as you and evidently Miss Parisian princess herself. I just have to know what it is I'm missing."

Lex grabbed the movie out of her hand, dodging her attempts to take it back as he put it back in the drawer and slammed it shut. He grabbed her by her arms, holding her stationary as he spoke. "Chloe, if you really want to delve into the world of porn, I'd be happy to have a private viewing, just you, me and any outrageously offensive title you can dream up…"

Chloe glared at him, shaking his hands off her in agitation. "What's wrong with us watching porn right here, right now?" She smirked at him coyly, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. "We could get a little frisky…perhaps _really_ frisky…"

Lex stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Lana could walk in here any second and you want to have sex in her bedroom?"

Chloe smiled excitedly. "Yeah, we could even light the lifetime supply of Yankee candles she has in here…" Chloe looked around, her nose wrinkling as she mentally counted the candles scattered around the room. "Or not…we probably don't have _that_ much time."

Chloe shrugged, facing Lex once more and stepping closer to him. She ran a hand up his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt and leaning forward, nibbling the line of his jaw playfully. She rubbed her boobies against his chest, her nipples hardening immediately from the friction.

Lex inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and leaning into her as she teased him. He felt her lips and teeth move along his jaw to his ear, her tongue flitting on his earlobe as she exhaled slowly and audibly. He shivered, running a swift line from his ear to his cock and he involuntarily thrust his hips against her, a soft groan escaping from between his lips as she wiggled against him.

Chloe smiled knowingly, rubbing her pelvis against the hardening bulge in his pants. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his head down to hers and licking the line of his lips. He opened to her automatically and she plunged her tongue into his mouth, stroking against his teeth and along his tongue invitingly.

Lex responded immediately, the knowledge that the ice princess could walk in on them at any moment fueling his urgency. He enveloped her in his arms, pulling her body flush with his and running his hands up and down her back. He stroked down her body to her ass, cupping her firm flesh in his hands and jerking her against his straining erection.

Chloe gasped as Lex pulled her against his prominent bulge, bringing her leg up and hooking it over his hip. She bucked against him, silently begging him to touch her. She increased her assault on his mouth, kissing him voraciously as she forced herself closer to him.

Lex groaned into her mouth, his cock pulsing as she rubbed her heated core against him. He returned her kiss with equal fervor, his tongue mating, dueling, challenging, and ravenous for her. He ran his hand up her leg, ever grateful for the convenience of her skirt; he ripped his mouth from hers, moaning loudly as he palmed the bare cheeks of her ass.

"Chloe…did you…_forget_ something this morning?" he breathed against her neck, his lips kissing, teeth nipping her sensitive skin.

Chloe chuckled throatily, "No…I knew exactly what I was doing when I dressed this morning…"

"And what was that?" he asked drolly.

Chloe felt him smile against her neck as her head fell back on a moan. "You…"

Lex growled softly, squeezing the flesh in his hand and using the other to drag her other leg around his hips. He hefted her against him, dipping his head down to nuzzle her boobies appreciatively as he moved them towards Lana's bed. He bit her nipple through her shirt, wetting the material and sucking the peak into his mouth and moaning around it.

Chloe grunted, cupping the back of his head in her hands and pulling him closer to her. She moved him to her other breast, sighing in delight as he gave the neglected nipple the same treatment. She squeaked as she felt herself falling backwards, clutching Lex's shoulders as she tried to keep herself upright.

Lex laid Chloe on the bed, falling on top of her as she pulled him down with her, his hard cock nestled in her exposed heat. He thrust against her hot sex, biting her nipple as she tightened her legs around him, moaning beneath him. He reached around and pulled her arms from his shoulders, forcing her locked legs to fall spread then kneeling on the floor between her splayed knees. He peered at her swollen slit, his lascivious gaze causing her pussy to pulse in anticipation.

Chloe panted, her breath gasping as she watched his lustful gaze on her nether lips. She inhaled sharply as he bent forward, holding her breath as he sniffed her arousal. She bucked her hips, trying to force herself against him, moaning in frustration as he pulled back, closing her eyes at his silent command.

Lex leaned over her, breathing in her musky scent, blowing small puffs of air on her quivering center. He nudged her clit with his nose, backing off before she could thrust against him, then moving forward again and flicking his tongue over her flittingly. She gasped beneath him, her hands fisted in the comforter beneath her, her body tense with desire.

Chloe felt his breath on her, small puffs of air reverberating through her core as expectation saturated her senses. She forced herself to remain still, to accept his torturous pleasure for as long as he dragged it out. She pulled the comforter in dissatisfaction, growling deep in her chest as she felt his tongue flutter over her clit only to be replaced by another puff of air.

Lex pulled back, watching her strained body beneath him, naked from the waist down and strung so tight she looked as if she would shatter at the first insistent touch. Her breasts heaved as she panted heavily, her lips quivering, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration as she forced herself to remain passive. He smiled lustfully, placing his hands strategically on her hips then swooped in, burying his face in sopping cunt.

Chloe shouted as he orally assaulted her sensitive folds, her moans and gasps of pleasure loud and incoherent as he fucked her with his tongue. "Eh…ah…ohh…eh…"

Lex's grip on her hips tightened as he held her thrashing hips steady, pushing his tongue into her channel as he rubber his nose against her clit. He moaned against her then removed his tongue from her heat, flicking her clit rapidly as he moved sunk two fingers into her core. He thrust in and out of her, adding a third finger and sucking her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her vigorously.

Chloe writhed against him, her body arcing off the bed as her pleasure coalesced, the pressure in her center exploding as his tongue pushed her over the edge. She shouted her release, her hands clutching his head, her hips thrashing against his face, forcing his fingers deeper inside her as she instinctively squeezed her thighs together.

Lex grunted against her, pulling his fingers from her depths and forcing her thighs apart. She collapsed beneath him, gasping and moaning as she came down from her orgasm. He lapped her from bottom to top then stood up, watching her flushed and sated as he unfastened his pants and pulled his cock out, pushing his clothing put of the way with his free hand. He reached for her, pulling her towards him until her ass was on the edge of the bed, guiding his cock into her wet channel on a groan.

Chloe moaned as he pushed his cock into her body, her wet flesh clinging and quaking around him. She tightened her inner muscles, watching as his jaw tensed, his hands gripping her hips as he forced his hardness into her tightness. She relaxed beneath him, accepting his length into her core, only to tighten as he withdrew, her excitement growing as he groaned in pleasure.

Lex closed his eyes, his fingers massaging her hips as he thrust into her, her soaked channel yielding to his stiff shaft. He had to focus on his control as her yielding body quickly clenched up as he withdrew, only to yield once more to his inward thrust. He slowed his pace as he pulled out of her, reveling in the clinging heat on his throbbing member until only the head of his cock remained inside her. He paused briefly then plunged back in, slamming his hips against hers with a guttural sound of satisfaction.

Chloe watched his face as he moved inside her, gloried in the tightness of his jaw, the grip of his hands on her hips as he reined himself in. She could feel the pressure building in core as his measured thrusts drove her once more towards the edge, but she ignored the heat in her loins as she tried to seize his control. Grunting in time with his pumping hips she twisted and maneuvered her legs until she had them over his arms, reaching forward and urging his upper body down on hers, opening her fully to him.

Lex's eyes flew open as she forced the new position and he fell forward on top of her, the leverage making him sink into her fully. He froze, his cock buried balls deep in her wet depths as she clenched around him, her spasming inner muscles pulsing around him. He adjusted his arms so her legs fell to the crook of his elbows then leaned forward, spreading her open beneath him as he retreated, only to quickly push back into her, his hips accelerating until he was pounding into her.

Chloe moaned loudly, shouting and grasping his shoulders tightly, digging her nails in his flesh as he gave her what she wanted. She forced her eyes to remain open, her gaze boring into his, pulling his head down and pressing her forehead to hers as she licked at his lips, panting and moaning against him. She screamed, scratching his shoulders and arms as her pleasure exploded, her inner muscles compressing around his cock as she came hard.

Lex shouted, forcing his cock into her convulsing depths as she shattered beneath him, continuing to pound into her, flesh slapping against flesh. He grunted with each thrust, his eyes focused in hers, the attainable pleasure tightening in his balls as he let himself go, losing himself to her will as he came. His cock pulsed inside her, his hot come extending her pleasure as he thrust into her mindlessly, all thought lost but for the passion of the moment.

Chloe panted as Lex fell on top of her, grunting as her body protested being bent in half yet still stroking his back lovingly. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping an arm around his neck and rubbing her face against his damp skin as she stroked his side with her free hand. She giggled softly, the reality of fucking on Lana Lang's bed superseding her sated state of mind.

Lex chuckled as Chloe giggled. Slowly extricating himself from her body and standing up, he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, wiping the fluid from his softening penis and adjusting his clothes. He watched as Chloe stood up shakily, reaching out to support her as she grabbed a tissue and wiped futilely at the wetness on her thighs. He smiled fondly as she scoffed, throwing the useless tissue towards the trash can.

Chloe sighed deeply, still giggling occasionally at the irony of the current situation. She looked at Lex, frowning slightly as he appeared to be looking right through herm at something beyond her. She followed his gaze, laughing manically at the blatant wet spot on Lana's previously pristine comforter.

They looked at each other, both of them doubling over with laughter at the thought of Lana contemplating the cause of her soiled blanket. Lex started as he heard a key in the door, putting his had over Chloe's mouth s he dragged her to the fire escape. She quieted, hiccupping softly as they exited the apartment, making their way silently down the ladder to the ground below and running for Lex's car.

They laughed all the way out of town. They laughingly went over scenarios for Lana's interpretation of the wet spot on her bed. They giggled victoriously all the way…until they reached Lex's study.

Because that's where veracity set in and the giggling instantaneously stopped. They stared at each other in shock, eyes wide in horror as they remembered -

One…small…problem.

Left open on a bureau.

Part 3: _Caustic Culmination_

Lana set her things on the counter in the kitchen, walking through into her bedroom. She kicked her shoes off, removing her shirt as she walked to her bureau, opening a drawer and rummaging through the clothes haphazardly. She unfastened her pants, pushing her jeans down over her hips to pool on the floor.

Looking down she noticed the bottom drawer not quite closed. She frowned to herself, closing the drawer firmly with her foot as she straightened up. Shrugging she took the black lace panty sent she'd purchased in Paris out of the drawer, eyeing them wickedly as she thought about Clark's reaction to them. Snickering to herself she turned, intent on heading towards the bathroom when something out of place caught her eye.

She picked up the notebook slowly, taking in the writing on the page with wide eyes, her mouth dropping open in shock. "How'd…what…" she gasped. "I didn't leave this here…" She whirled around, assuming a defensive stance in her WonderBra and cotton briefs, glancing around the room nervously.

"Is someone there?" she called tentatively, her voice wavering slightly. She cleared her throat, then "I know you're there. You might as well show yourself."

Lana frowned at the answering silence, her wide eyes scanning the room intently. She slowly walked across her bedroom, moving stealthily towards the bed, looking for anything out of place. She stopped beside the bed, seating herself and sighing heavily in relief.

She froze mid-breath, shifting on the bed uneasily as she felt something wet under her thigh. Whimpering in despair she scrambled off the bed, whirling around and looking at her comforter in disgust. She wailed loudly at the sight of the wet spot on her comforter, her gaze flickering from the notebook in her hand to the spot on her bed.

"Oh my God…someone must've…read this…then…oh God…it's on…my…my body…" she muttered hysterically, the notebook shaking in her hands. "Who could've…would've..." she shrieked in realization, dropping the notebook and running for the bathroom as she continued to rant to herself.

"There's…man…stuff on my bed, oh God, it's on my leg, I could get Herpes or crabs or –" Lana froze in front of the sink, grasping the vanity as she looked at her reflection in horror. "I could be – _pregnant_!" she wailed, turning around and pressing her ass back against the sink.

"What do I do?" she asked. "Maybe I should get some..oh shoot...what's that stuff called…" Lana pressed a fist to her forehead in concentration, "Think, Lana, think!"

She rested her head in her hands briefly, pondering her next move, her heart pounding in her chest. Her head popped up, smiling proudly as it came to her, "Ah ha! Emergency contraception! That's what I need!"

She walked out of the bathroom, walking through her bedroom to the kitchen in search of a phone book. She flipped to the yellow pages, "Emergency…" she flipped through the emergency section, her brow furrowing as she came up with nothing, "Perhaps it's under contraception…" she muttered to herself, flipping to the C's. 

"Nothing. Well, isn't that strange." Lana dropped the phone book, drumming her fingers on the counter as she mulled over her options.

She smiled brightly as a thought lit up her face, picking up the phone and dialing determinedly. She put the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer, her smile becoming blinding as the ringing stopped abruptly.

"Chloe, it's me -- I need your help."

Chloe gaped at her phone, horror evident on her face as Lana wailed on the other end. She looked at Lex, placing her hand over the mouthpiece, "It's Lana!" she hissed. "What do I do?"

Lex's eyes widened, his chest shaking as he restrained his laughter. He shrugged at her, covering his quirking lips with a hand as Chloe glared at him. "Just tell her you're busy…" he whispered.

Chloe put the phone to her ear again, "Uh huh, okay Lana, now just calm down. Calm down and tell me what happened." Chloe smirked, pointing at Lex accusingly. "Really…someone broke into your apartment, oh my…"

Lex rolled his eyes at her, snorting as she continued to mumble responses whenever Lana paused for breath. "Your diary? Wow, that's a shame…really…my God, are you sure about that?"

Chloe grinned broadly, chuckling quietly to herself as Lana prattled on, oblivious to the humor on the other end of the phone. "A spot? What kind of spot?" she asked innocently, "A wet spot!? On your bed?! No!?"

Lex placed a pillow over his face, howling uncontrollably as Chloe feigned ignorance, her theatric response going unnoticed by the vapid brunette on the other end of the phone. Chloe kicked him gently, shushing him as she continued to murmur the required responses to Lana's upset.

"You sat in it – oh my," Chloe cleared her throat, effectively suppressing the laughter bubbling in her chest. "No, Lana, I don't believe emergency contraception is necessary…no…no…Lana…listen…" Chloe snorted in disgust, rolling her eyes as Lana ignored Chloe's words.

Growling in irritation Chloe snapped, "Lana!" she bellowed into the phone, "Lana! Listen to me!" she took a calming breath as Lana quieted. "Now listen, putting your thigh on a wet spot isn't really enough to warrant emergency contraception. My advice is to wash your comforter, take a hot shower and then forget it ever happened. If you have some reservations about the chance of pregnancy from such a thing then you should call your doctor or the local Planned Parenthood…"

Chloe paused, her brow furrowing in irritation as Lana spoke again, her voice clipped and annoyed as she responded, "Really, you think he did this? Why would he do that?" she turned her back to Lex, her shoulders tense as she continued to appease Lana. "Well, I don't know, Lana, I suppose I can ask him, but we both know I don't see him very often. Uh huh, okay, I'll do that…sure, no problem, let me know if you need anything else…okay…yep…bye…"

Chloe disconnected the call, her hand fisting around the phone tensely. She slowly turned around, eyeing Lex dangerously as he smirked at her. "Well, that was _interesting_…" she murmured, walking towards him leisurely, "I just had the pleasure of listening to our sweet Parisian princess tell me how your stalking abilities have been a little lacking lately."

"Lacking?" he scowled, "How so?"

"Well, it seems the open notebook on her bureau was a dead give-a-way. And to top it all off, she's now super paranoid about the odds of the wet spot knocking her up." Chloe rolled her eyes in disgust, "I swear that girl must still be a virgin. There's no way someone can be that naïve and have ever had a cock in her."

Lex snorted, "Who says Clark has a cock?"

Chloe giggled, sitting down beside him on the couch and taking his hand in hers. "That's terrible. I'm sure the big farm boy must be well endowed somewhere. Lord knows he didn't get much for brains." 

Lex grasped her hand in his, snorting amusedly, "Oh, that's for sure. I don't think that guy can take a piss correctly without someone holding his dick for him."

Chloe laughed, "And how would you know, Mr. Luthor?" she asked innocently, "Have you had your hands on the Kent family jewels?"

Lex shuddered visibly, tightening his grip on her hand and pulling her towards him, "Good God, I can't believe you'd even joke about such a thing." He leaned towards her, trying to coax her closer to him as she balked in his grip. "C'mere, Chloe…" he murmured huskily.

Chloe grinned at him, "No way. I don't think I want your hands on me…not knowing exactly where they've been and all…"

Lex snorted at her, "You know damn well where my hands have been..." he dropped her hand, forcing her to lay back as he prowled over her. "And you know where they're going to be too." He murmured, leering at her suggestively.

Chloe giggled, "I don't know Lex…I don't think I'm really comfortable with this – seeing as how you could quite possibly be a daddy soon."

Lex glared down at her, "That is _not_ funny." He said grumpily.

Chloe chortled with laughter, tears of humor glistening in her eyes as she looked at him, "Funny or not Lex, that wet spot of yours could be your undoing."

Lex stared at her in disbelief. "Did that idiot really tell you she was impregnated by a wet spot on her bed?"

Chloe howled beneath him, barely able to respond through her mirth, "Yes…" she snorted, "She asked about…heh…emergency…contraception…heheh…"

Lex shook his head incredulously, "Just when I thought she couldn't get any stupider…" He paused, frowning down at her questioningly, "What is it you're supposed to do for her?"

Chloe smiled at him superiorly, "_I_ am supposed to give _you_ a serious talking to about staying out of Lana's apartment." She said smugly, "And I was told to make sure you've learned the error of your ways."

Lex leered at her suggestively, adjusting his body over hers until his pelvis was cradled between her legs. He rubbed his growing bulge against her in invitation. "And how are you going to _teach me_ the error of my ways?"

"Psh, certainly not like that," she scoffed, trying to push him off of her. "I'm really not in the mood and I don't think my nether regions can handle anymore of the Luthor charm today."

Lex's mouth fell open in disappointment, "But...Chloe…" he said pleadingly, rubbing his stiffness against her core urgently, "I'm feeling quite…lascivious and I was hoping you'd help with out with my…predicament..."

Chloe sighed heavily, "I really don't feel up to it, Lex…"

"Ahh…please…" he moaned softly, stroking his hands over her boobies and teasing her nipples with his fingers.

"Well…I'm not even remotely horny, but you can have your way with me if you really want to." She said teasingly.

Lex froze over her, "You want me to...have my _way_ with you?" he asked, frowning as she nodded. "As in, use your body for my own pleasure without providing you with the same level of pleasure?"

Chloe snorted, "Oh for Christ's sake, Lex, I do not need to get off every goddamn time we have sex. Sometimes it's very enjoyable to just lay back and watch you lose control." Her gaze softened, her voice becoming slightly husky as she continued, "It's really a thrill actually…to watch you lose it, to watch the haze of pleasure overwhelm you into letting down your guard…even if only for a moment."

Lex looked at her skeptically, "Uh huh…if you say so…"

"I say so…" she said breathlessly, pulling him down on her fully and running her tongue along his lips, "Take me Lex. Show me how much you need me…"

Lex growled against her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth and wrapping his arms around her as she purred beneath him. He kissed her ravenously, loosening his grip on her and pulling his hips back as he felt her hands working in his belt. He groaned into her mouth as her hands pushed his clothes out of the way and pulled his cock from the confines of his pants, her soft capable hands grasping him firmly, stroking him rhythmically.

He ripped his lips from hers, gazing down at her hotly, thrusting into her hands as he pulled her skirt up, pooling it around her waist and out of the way, "Well, if you insist," he breathed, smirking wryly as she giggled good-naturedly beneath him.

"Oh, I definitely insist…" she murmured, pulling him closer to her, lining his hardness up with her core, taking the head of his cock into her body. She stroked her hands up his chest, pulling his shirt up and forcing it over his head. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him down on top of her, using gravity to force him into her depths completely. 

"Fuck…" he said harshly, clenching his jaw and breathing through his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut, muttering to himself as he reined himself in, made himself get control of his body.

Chloe tightened her inner muscles around him, "Lex…don't…" she muttered, rocking her hips gently, "Let yourself go…"

Lex opened his eyes, gasping at the blatant need radiating from her. He groaned harshly, pulling out of her slowly then driving back into her, gasping as her slick heat yielded to his hardness. "Yes…" she moaned, bucking her hips up into his thrusts, her hands seeking purchase on his back. "Just like that…"

Lex shouted mutely, adjusting his position, rearing up, pushing her shirt and bra out of the way, pushing her breasts together and swooping down, lips and teeth voracious on her sensitive flesh. He moaned around her nipple, feeling her hands stroking up his back, cupping the back of his smooth head, her nails raking gently along his scalp. He groaned loudly, closing his eyes at the intense feeling of her nails on his scalp, felt her lift her head towards him, her breath on his ear as she panted, "Lex…Lex…"

He released her nipple, letting his upper body fall onto her, burying his head in her neck, reaching under them and grasping her ass in his hands. He pushed into her depths, nipping her pulse point as he withdrew, sucking fiercely as he thrust back into her. She moaned loudly, his name a helpless cadence on her lips as his thrusts picked up speed and determination.

Chloe gently raked her nails along his scalp, down his neck and over his shoulders, maneuvering her hands under his arms and digging her fingers into the flesh of his ass. She squeezed him firmly, pulling him closer to her, forcing a faster rhythm, urging him on until he was thrusting into her mindlessly, her moans and gasps punctuating each inward thrust. 

"Fuck!" he roared against her neck, releasing his grip on her ass and rearing up again, holding his weight off of her with his arms. He looked down at her hotly, his gaze feral and half gone mad with lust as he drove into her helplessly. He shouted loudly, her inner muscles gripping his cock brutally as he withdrew, relentlessly pulling him back into her depths.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes hot with possession, "Just like that…take what you need…show me…"

"Chloe…" Lex groaned helplessly, his brow furrowing in concentration, "Can you…will you come?"

Chloe panted beneath him, biting her lip as she whimpered, "No…just you…for you…"

He shuddered over her, driving into her madly, sweat slick on his skin as he let himself go. He shifted his upper body, adjusting his knees closer to her and gripping her ass in his hands, lifting, pulling her hips up to meet his thrusts. He hammered into her, his gaze skimming over her hotly, her branding eyes, her flushed face, heaving breasts glistening with sweat.

"Come, Lex…come inside me…please…" she pleaded, squeezing around his driving cock, locking her legs around his hips and bucking beneath him wildly.

Lex shouted, his balls tightening almost painfully as his cock contracted, "Chloe! Fuck!"

Chloe wailed beneath him, reveling in the wildness of his movement, writhing helplessly as he continued to drive into her, his cock pulsing within her. "Fuck…Lex…"she whimpered, as her body instantly reacted, her core throbbing in approval as he howled above her.

"God…yes…" he groaned, his eyes victorious and primal, his hands gripping her ass firmly, pulling her up into his thrusts as she tensed beneath him. "Fuck…Chloe…"

She thrashed wildly, unable to control her bodies answering tremors. Her head fell back, her mouth opening, moaning and gasping as her body exploded in pleasure. She was powerless, incapable of denying her response, unable to stop the force of her release as she shuddered beneath him.

Lex shouted in triumph, baring his teeth in an uncontrollable act of primal ownership, his lip curling in pleasure as she milked him of his seed. He growled loudly, his balls throbbing, his cock pulsing inside her as he came, his gaze boring into hers, unwavering and intense. He convulsed, spurting into her, roaring in relief as pleasure saturated him, satisfying and complete. 

Chloe grunted as he collapsed on top of her, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer when he would've pulled away. She sighed, kissing his neck softly, relishing the aftermath of their loving. She tensed slightly as she heard him snicker, his shoulder shaking slightly as he laughed against her neck. "_What_ could possibly be so funny at a time like this?" she asked dryly.

He lifted his upper body off of her, resting his head on his hand as he gazed down at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I was just thinking…"

Chloe eyed him skeptically, "Okay…" she waited expectantly, "And are you planning on sharing your thoughts any time soon?" she prodded.

Lex laughed again, snorting comically, "Hold on. I can't actually say it out loud while in such a delicate position." He sat up, pulling his cock from her core and easing her legs onto his lap. She moaned softly, groaning as the muscles in her legs protested then giggling at the sight of Lex seated beside her, sweaty and rumpled, his softening cock glistening wetly.

"What's so funny?" he asked mildly.

"Just us," she replied, shaking her head and eyeing him pointedly, "Now quit stalling and tell me what was so funny you thought it necessary to interrupt my post-coital bliss."

Lex smiled, his shoulders shaking with laughter at her reminder, "Oh, I was just thinking that we should make a video…"

Chloe looked at him suspiciously, "A video…" she asked, "What _kind_ of video?"

Lex laughed, "An educational video…of sorts…"

Chloe sighed loudly, confusion evident in her voice as she spoke, "An educational video for what?"

Lex snorted, "For Lana, of course."

Chloe glared at him, "We just had a _moment_ and you were thinking about _Lana_? Please tell me you're not serious…

Lex snorted again, "Well, I was thinking that we should do her a favor and make her an educational video on how to properly impregnate a woman….without the actual impregnation, though." Lex looked at her quite seriously, "That wouldn't be so good."

Chloe snorted, "Ya think? Sheesh…"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "I guess you don't think it's a good idea then?" he asked humorously.

Chloe giggled, "No, I think you'd best go back to the drawing board on that one, Luthor…"

Lex sighed in mock disappointment, then "We could make the video just for our own enjoyment…"

Chloe shook her head at him, "You're incorrigible…"

"Nah…just in love…" he answered softly, his gaze intent and loving.

She smiled at him, grasping his hand and placing a kiss on his palm. "Me too, Lex…me too…"

The End.


End file.
